Anything But Love
by newportz-princess
Summary: Ryan and Marissa are in the same year at Harbor but have never talked. Marissa has always had a crush on him and when she finally gets her chance with him will she change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine.**

**Summary: Ryan and Marissa are in the same year at Harbor but have never talked. Marissa has always had a crush on him and when she finally gets her chance with him will she change her mind?**

**I have like a hundred other stories to update but this idea popped into my head while I was listening to a song on my ipod D**

"Ryan? Excuse me Mr Atwood? Are you paying even attention to my class?" The history teacher Mrs Anderson asked Ryan Atwood.

"Not exactly" Ryan answered smirking smugly.

"Well, Mr Atwood if you had of been listening you would have been aware of the fact that you and Miss Cooper have a history assignment together that is due in two weeks" Mrs Anderson said frowning at him.

Ryan shrugged and looked at Marissa Cooper, she was a smart, classy girl that got straight A's in everything she did. You couldnt exactly call her a geek but if she wasnt as pretty, she'd be very close to being one.

She smiled nervously at Ryan and then whispered something excitedly to her friend Taylor.

The bell rang and everyone went to lunch.

Ryan walked out and Marissa followed him eagerly.

"Hi Ryan" Marissa said happily.

"Hi" Ryan said fustrated.

"Where are you going? The back of the school is out of bounds" Marissa said as she went out back with Ryan.

"You gonna rat me out?" Ryan said lighting a cigarette.

"No, of course not" Marissa said.

"Good" Ryan said vaugely.

Marissa got out a spiral notebook and a pen.

"What the fuck's this?" Ryan said looking at the pink girly notebook that Marissa was handing to him.

"Write down your number so I can call you and arrange a time to study" Marissa said smiling.

"Ahhh" Ryan said writing down his cell phone number on the paper.

Marissa took the notebook from him and put it in her school bag.

Ryan finished his smoke and started walking away. Marissa continued to follow him.

Ryan turned around suddenly. "Isn't there someplace you need to be?" Ryan asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, um i'll call you or something..." Marissa said trying not to cry in front of him.

Ryan sighed with relief and went to meet his friends for lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school Marissa went down to the diner with her mom.

"Sweetie, how was school today" Julie asked.

"Good I guess" Marissa answered her mother.

Julie nodded.

"I have this assignment thing with Ryan Atwood" Marissa said.

"Ryan Atwood?" Julie asked. "Well that should go well" Julie continued.

"I'm sure he isnt too bad" Marissa said sticking up for Ryan.

"I've heard enough about that boy, i don't need to hear more" Julie said flicking her hair.

Marissa looked down at her menu and was startled by her moms phone ringing.

"This is Julie Cooper...im with my daughter...yeah ok...i'll see you soon" Julie said.

"Sorry honey it's business, can we take a rain check?" Julie asked.

"Yeah sure, Im going for a walk" Marissa said leaving her meal behind.

She walked home and called Ryan.

"Who the fuck is this?" A disorientated Ryan answered.

"It's Marissa Cooper from school" Marissa said, she heard a girls voice on the other line saying something along the lines of "Ryan whose that.." and then a "Come back to bed..."

"Bad time?" Marissa asked.

"Something like that, so whats up?" Ryan asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow for that history thing" Marissa asked hopeful.

"Uhhhh, sure. your place or mine?" Ryan asked.

"Yours, what time?" Marissa asked getting excited.

"Say around two thirty" Ryan said.

"Sounds..." Marissa said. Ryan cut her off by hanging up. "..Good.." Marissa said to the dead end.

TBC

I know it wasnt a great start but im getting there! PLEASE REVIEW D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The ever so sexy (when I write him haha) Ryan Atwood and beautiful Marissa Cooper are not mine, Josh Schwartz is the brains, Ben Mckenzie is the brawn, Mischa Barton is the beauty and I am the bitch lol!(if you didnt know that's SSRM in 'The LA' episode 22 of S1 except cohens the brains, atwoods the brawn, coops the beauty and roberts is the boobs/bitch)**

That same night Marissa sat on her bed going over her homework when Taylor came into her room.

"Hey Taylor, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked surprised.

"I was bored and I wanted to hear all the goss about Ryan Atwood" Taylor said excitedly.

"Were meeting up tomorrow" Marissa said squeling with excitement.

"Is he coming here?" Taylor asked happily.

"I'm going over to his house" Marissa explained.

"Ooohhhh, you have to give me all the deets once your done" Taylor said to Marissa.

"Totally, what am I gonna wear?" Marissa asked her friend worried.

"Well...it is Ryan Atwood we are talking about, so, little, revealing and skanky" Taylor explained.

"One, I don't have clothes like that and two, even if I did have clothes like that, which I don't I wouldnt wear them" Marissa said going through her little closet.

"What about Kaitlin?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked confused.

"She's like fourteen aye?" Taylor started.

"Uh yeah, im pretty sure" Marissa said turning to face Taylor.

"Well she is bound to have some little clothes that you could borrow" Taylor said.

"I guess, she's in her room" Marissa said walking towards her little sisters room with Taylor right behind her.

"Kaitlin?" Marissa said knocking on her door.

"Come in" Kaitlin shouted back.

"Hey what's up?" Kaitlin asked when Marissa and Taylor came in to her room.

"Marissa needs to borrow some of your most skankiest clothes" Taylor explained to Kaitlin.

"Why?" Kaitlin asked putting down her magazine.

"She's going over to Ryan Atwoods house tomorrow afternoon" Taylor said for Marissa.

"Ryan Atwood as in _Ryan Atwood_" Kaitlin asked.

"Is there another one we don't know about" Marissa said.

"Ahahaha" Kaitlin fake laughed then walked to her wardrobe.

"Lets see...Ooooh here try this" Kaitlin said grabbing a mini skirt and handing it to Marissa.

"I refuse to wear something like that" Marissa said folding her arms.

"Your kidding right? Losen up a little Marissa. He is never going to notice you if you wear...that" Kaitlin said looking at Marissa's not so juicy sweat suit.

"Kaitlin's right, If you don't make a statement Ryan will probably make you do everything while he is on the phone to his drug dealer" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hey! Ryan does not do drugs, at least I don't think so...well who cares" Marissa said snatching the skirt from Kaitlins grip and walking towards her room.

A few moments later Marissa emerged wearing the mini.

"You look soooo hot" Kaitlin said adjusting Marissa's hair.

Marissa played with the skirt self consciously.

"Stop, you look amazing, you have the best legs ever so flaunt them" Taylor said encouragely.

"Lets do something about that shirt" Kaitlin said looking through her drawers.

"That will look great" Kaitlin mumbled bringing a tight black boob tube out of her drawer.

"And just when I thought it couldnt get any worse" Marissa complained taking the top and going to her room.

Kaitlin rolled her eyes and her and Taylor searched for shoes. "These are perfect" Taylor said showing Kaitlin a pair of black stilletoos.

"Here she comes" Kaitlin said as Marissa came into her room.

"I hate this outfit, it isnt me" Marissa said about to cry.

"Marissa it is either that or your going naked, ok, so stop complaining and try these shoes on while I find you as bag" Kaitlin ordered.

"Ok" Marissa whispered sadly more to herself than anyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Marissa woke up around midday. She showered and put on the outfit that Kaitlin had picked out for her. She turned on Kaitlins hair straightener the way Kaitlin told her to and waited for it to heat up.

"Crap" Marissa said grabbing her phone. She went through her recent calls and found Ryan's number.

"Sup?" Ryan asked on the other line.

"Uh..hi, it's me Marissa Cooper" Marissa rambled.

"Ohhh right, what do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Um, well, just letting you know i'm leaving in about half an hour and I don't know your address" Marissa said getting excited.

Around 15 minutes later Marissa's hair was straightened, she was showered, dressed and had Ryan's address. She awkwardly walked along the hallway in the high heels that she had borrowed off Kaitlin, Marissa made her way out of her house and got into her car.

She arrived at Ryan's gigantic McMansion and walked up to the door. After a few rings of the door bell a middle aged latin woman answered.

"Hello, I am here to study with Ryan Atwood" Marissa sqeaked.

"Hello there ma'am, come inside" The maid offered.

"Thanks" Marissa said looking around the huge mansion that surrounded her.

"Mr Atwood is upstairs" the maid explained motioning Marissa to follow her.

They came to a closed door with loud music playing on the other side.

"Mr Atwood?" The maid asked knocking on the door.

"Yep" Ryan yelled over the music.

Marissa went into the room, about to faint with happiness.

"Your Marissa right?" A shirtless Ryan came out of another connecting room which Marissa assumed was his bathroom.

"Yeah, Hi Ryan" Marissa squeaked excited.

He picked up a shirt from his bed and put it on. "Want to go to the library and get some books" Marissa offered.

Ryan checked her out and noticed the immense change in fashion sense.

Marissa noticed him watching her closely. "My sister thought I should wear this" Marissa explained.

Ryan nodded and picked up his keys. "Should we go?" Ryan asked walking out.

"Yeah" Marissa followed him out to his car and he drove them to the library.

**TBC**

**A few peeps commented on what a jerk Ryan is...but that is sorta the point haha!** **I will try to update as fast as I can. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine.**

**I took eight days to update...that's just sad! I'm really sorry!!!! on a brighter note six days until the beginning of Christmukkah yayaya!!!!**

"Have you even read any of that text book?" Marissa asked Ryan as they sat in the library.

"Do I look like I have?" Ryan said pulling out his cell phone.

"Look, Ryan we have do this project so please just read" Marissa demanded taking his cell phone off him.

"Why are you being such a bitch, I was in the middle of a text" Ryan said.

"Didn't you know that, that is not the way you should talk to woman. It's practically abuse" Marissa said.

"You actually think of yourself as a woman" Ryan commented looking at her boobs, or lack there of.

"Shut up, your really good at making people want to cry, you know that" Marissa said.

Ryan laughed. "It is just one of my many talents" Ryan replied snatching back his phone.

"Your so full of it" Marissa said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Uh why?" Marissa asked.

"Curiousity" Ryan said.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I am going to that school bonfire thing" Marissa said.

"Same here" Ryan said.

"Why are you going? You don't seem like the type to have school spirit" Marissa said.

"Yeah, just the girls that go are really hot, seeing as how most of them are cheerleaders and I like pissing off the teachers" Ryan said.

"That isn't demeaning at all" Marissa said.

"Why are you going? So you can just get ridiculed" Ryan said.

"My mom wants me to go to watch over my little sister" Marissa said.

"What's her name?" Ryan asked.

"Kaitlin" Marissa said.

"Yeah, i've heard of her" Ryan said.

"Oh sorry" Marissa said as her phone rang.

"Hey Mom...Ok...sure...im on my way...bye" Marissa said.

"Want a ride?" Ryan offered.

"Thanks" Marissa said getting up.

- -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -

"So how was it?" Taylor asked over the phone.

"It was soooo good, he's so hot it isn't even funny. Taylor. I think i'm in love" Marissa said laughing.

"Gosh, I really am starting to worry about your sanity, Ryan is hot, sure but he is NOT boyfriend material, no way and he probably never will be" Taylor said.

Marissa sighed. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Marissa asked changing the subject.

"Probably, I might be late though" Taylor said.

"Late? I didn't know you could be late to a fire on the beach" Marissa said.

"My dad is calling me for dinner so I will see you at the bonfire" Taylor said.

"Bye Tay" Marissa said.

"Bye Coop" Taylor said.

**TBC**

**A tiny, short, baby (lol) update! I know I havent updated in like a million years but I needed to keep you guys interested...The bonfire, a disappointed Marissa and a very shallow Ryan to come up next...I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS RANDOM CRAP POST (hehe) REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer: The OC is awesome! But not mine...**

**Hello my O.C. loving friends, another chapter of this slowly getting there fic. Im thinking this story will probably be between five to ten chapters long. Enjoy!!!**

"Riss, honey are you and Kaitlin almost ready to go?" Julie Cooper asked her daughter.

"Yep, sure am" Marissa replied coming out of her room wearing a loose woolen sweatshirt and baggy jeans and to top it all off she wore sneakers.

All the while Kaitlin came from her room wearing a grey mini dress, paired with black tights and stilletoos.

Julie smiled at her girls then walked outside and started to drive them to the bonfire.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - --

"Call me when you want to be picked up ok" Julie said before driving off and leaving almost every student staring as their cruddy pick up truck sped away or attempted to anyway.

As Kaitlin wandered over to the popular bitches, Marissa stood alone by the water.

"What are you wearing?" A disturbed Ryan asked.

"My Aunty bought it for me. I love it so why does it concern you?" Marissa asked.

"I never said it does concern me" Ryan shot back.

"Have it your way then" Marissa stubbornly announced.

"Always do" Ryan said rolling his eys and walking back to his friends.

Marissa sat down and started crying. She hated going to a private school.

"Dude, look at that freak" She heard a guy saying.

She heard a laugh. "Man is she pissed off at me, probably has her period or something like that shit" Ryan responded.

Marissa cryed even harder. It was bad enough liking a guy who barely knew she was alive but when he thought she had her period. Ughh.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Kaitlin said coming over and gently rubbing Marissa's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaity, go and be with your friends. I'm good, I promise" Marissa reassured her sister.

"Ok then, but feel free to sit with us if you want" Kaitlin offered even though Marissa could tell she didn't really want her to.

Marissa nodded and wiped her tears away. Of course no one liked her she was a geeky sad sack who sat by the water when every one else was having fun. Marissa got up and made her way over to Ryan and his friend.

"I could really use a beer" Marissa said a rush of confidence waving over her.

"Uh, the beer is over there with Matt, we only have spirits here" A friend of Ryan's explained.

"Are you like a ghost whisperer or are you just really drunk" Marissa asked.

The guy laughed. "Spirits are a type of alcohol. Ryan man, where's the whisky?" The guy called out.

"Here Nate, oh it's you" Ryan said noticing Marissa sitting by Nate.

"Yep" Marissa said chugging back the alcohol straight from the bottle.

"Far out, what is in this?" Marissa asked after she swallowed.

No one answered her so she just gave the bottle back to Nate.

"I saw your Mom's ride before. Very nice" Ryan mocked Marissa's family car. AKA the hundred year old pick up truck.

Marissa gave Ryan the evils, yanked the cigarette out of his hand and enhaled.

Marissa started coughing. "First time?" Nate asked.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, that easy to tell aye?" Marissa asked smiling even though she felt like crap.

"A constipated giraffe could do it better" Ryan said taking a swig at the bottle. No problems.

"Shit, Ry there's teachers" Nate said to Ryan.

"Who cares anyway. They cant do anything about it" Ryan said lighting a new smoke seeing as how Marissa seemed to have disposed of his other one somehow.

"Ya know. I always thought Ryan hung out with such jerks, but now I realise Ryan's actually the jerk" Marissa said with a slight slur in her tone.

"Jeez, hammered already" Nate said laughing with Ryan.

"Come on dude, lets see where the rest of the guys are at" Ryan said walking off with Nate.

Marissa began to cry again. She was wrong as usual, Nate was a jerk after all.

**TBC**

**The bonfire will continue next chapter, I know Marissa was really stupid doing those things but I needed to give Ryan some good material to mock her on. Not a very well written chapter I do admit but I promise next chapter will be better...REVIEW AND I DONT CARE IF IT'S TO TELL ME I SUCK! Hahah:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The OC belongs to Josh Schwartz**

**New chapter. In your review, can you please tell me what should happen with Ryan and Marissa before they begin dating or whatever happens between them...**

"Cooper?" Ryan asked as he came across a lifeless body on the edge of the water.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked shaking her gently.

"Hey Atwood, you coming to Jake's party?" Nate yelled out from afar.

"Nah man, I'll see you tomorrow" Ryan replied. Slowly the teens disappeared from the beach, leaving Ryan alone with Marissa.

"Come on. Wake up, Cooper. Stop being brat, you didn't even drink that much" Ryan said to Marissa.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Ryan mumbled to himself as he picked her up. Ryan carried her to his car and placed her in the back seat.

He got in the front and drove to his house. Once inside he took her up to his room and laid her in his bed. Ryan changed into a wife beater and PJ pants, then made his way out to his pool house.

- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

The next morning Marissa woke up confused, scared and hungover. She began to freak out, where was she?

"Ugh, finally" Ryan commented as he came into his room.

"Oh it's you, that'd explain the posters of near topless woman" Marissa said.

"What about that one?" Ryan pointed to a poster of a brunette young woman wearing...nothing.

"Didn't see that one" Marissa said screwing up her face.

"Oh come on, she's covering her self with her hands" Ryan said smirking.

"What do your parents think of them?" Marissa asked getting out of Ryan's overly comfortable bed.

"They don't care, they have sort of accepted the fact that I am a teenage guy and all this kind of comes with the territory, my mom almost had a heart attack though" Ryan said sipping his coffee.

Marissa nodded and felt more than a little uncomfortable.

"Am I able to use your phone, my mom has probably sent out a search party looking for me" Marissa said.

"Yeah, go ahead" Ryan said handing Marissa his cell phone.

"Thanks" Marissa said dialing her home number.

Ryan had no idea of what had come over him. He was being nice to _Marissa Cooper_. Jeez he really had lost it.

"My Mom should be here any minute" Marissa said standing against one of his walls.

"Want coffee or anything?" Ryan asked.

"That'd be nice, thanks" Marissa relied.

"The pot is down stairs, help your self" Ryan said laughing. Marissa rolled her eyes and wondered why he wasn't like this all the time. Sweet. Cute. Funny... her mind trailed off.

"Cooper, Why'd you pass out, I mean you had like a swig of whiskey and that's it" Ryan asked curious.

"I had never drunk alcohol before it, well unless you count a sip or two of wine or somethi-"Marissa babbled.

"Please, just stop talking" Ryan said giving her that smirk she knew to well.

"My mom said she'll beep, so is it okay if I wait downstairs. I probably won't be able to hear it" Marissa asked.

"Probably be able to hear that piece of shit anyway" Ryan mumbled.

"What did you say?" Marissa asked.

Ryan simply just shrugged and led the way. "Your house is huge, it's a wonder you don't get lost" Marissa commented.

"Ryan, ohhhh sweet dude, what's this ones name?" Ryan's little brother Nathan asked him; a high five awaiting.

"Fuck off" Ryan said slapping Nathan like all brothers do.

"I'll tell Mom" Nathan threatened.

"Yeah and I'll tell her you asked me to help you score with Bridget " Ryan retorted.

"Oh damn you Ry" Nathan cursed as he walked off.

"Younger brother?" Marissa asked, choosing not to be offended by the thirteen year old boy.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

"Really nice relationship you and him have got there, ya know the love and respect you two have for each other is just amazing" Marissa ironically stated.

"Kaitlin Cooper is your younger sister aye?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, guys assume I am like her and I really am not. We are not similar at all" Marissa said leaning on the bench in the kitchen.

"You mean, guys take you as a hot, sexy, bitchy, chick who lets loose and doesn't care what other people think?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "No I mean, ugh, I don't know. It's just they think i'll be like her and I am my own person" Marissa tried her best to explain.

"No offense but your not like Kaitlin at all. She's fun and your boring" Ryan said.

"Never mind, forget I even bought it up" Marissa said.

"Works for me" Ryan said.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Marissa asked looking at her watch.

"Where's your's?" Ryan asked.

"She told me she'd be here in a matter of minutes but, I asked you first" Marissa said.

"My dad is on a business trip and my mom will be at the Montage or something" Ryan said.

"Ryan, can I have one of these?" Nathan asked, coming down the stairs with a six pack of beer in his hands.

"Have you been in my room?" Ryan asked.

"Where else would I get this?" Nathan said reaching into his pocket then holding up a condom.

"Dude, your not gonna get laid tonight. So just do your self a favor and put it back" Ryan said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Believe me, I was your age when Dad found one in my pocket, do you really want them to have the 'safe sex' talk with you?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, ok i'll put it back but can I please have one of these?" Nathan asked already removing a beer.

"Fine, but if you tell, i'll kill you" Ryan said.

Nathan mumbled something as he went back up the stairs.

"You had sex when you were thirteen?" A baffled Marissa asked.

"No. Fourteen" Ryan said.

"Oh, because that makes it soo much better" Marissa said.

Outside a car beeped. "That's my mom, i'll see you at school on Monday or something" Marissa stuttered as she left.

Ryan shook his head and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**TBC**

**w00t w00t! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It has been finished for a few days, but I kept forgetting to post it. Next chapters probably wont be as long. Please tell me what you want to happen with Ryan and Marissa. Review! NOW!**


End file.
